The Darkest Temptation- A Star Wars Story
by JediGoddess12345
Summary: This story is about a girl (whom is my own creation) who's looking for her lover. He disappeared years ago and now she's helping the resistance against Kylo Ren. What will happen when Amié meets Kylo Ren? What will happen to the First Order? UPDATE: I've now edited the story making it easier to read. Hopefully it's an easier read!:)
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting again

The Darkest Temptation - A Star Wars Story

Chapter 1: Meeting again

In a Galaxy far far away There is a resistance of Jedi whom fight the dark side. Amié is one of those Jedi. She's strong, intelligent and powerful in the use of the force. The only issue is that Amié fights a battle within herself. That battle being with the dark side. She has always felt the pull, but never acted upon it. Amié has been with the resistance for many years. Amié wondered where her childhood friend and lover was. He disappeared and she never heard from him. She has been searching for Ben Solo...they were in love and together for many years before he went missing. She has been searching for him. She met with the resistance and decided to join them when they offered her help. Distraction came when the rise of Kylo Ren came to light. They've been fighting him since. No one has seen him for a while. They found his broken mask several weeks before and hasn't seem him since. No one knows where he is at this time, but the fight continues. little does she know, the man that she's now fighting, is the one she used to love. No one else knows of who she is looking for, she hasn't had time to ask. She never saw Kylo Ren often. With his mask on, she didn't know who he was. She kept herself hidden under a cloak for a lot of that time. Neither noticed who the other were until...

Amié arrives with the resistance to a cold planet, where there was word of Kylo Ren being there. They step off the plane and start searching. They must find him, no one knows what he's doing, but it can't be good.

"Are you sure he's here?" Amié asks "looks like nothing is here!"

"This is the coordinates we were given" Rey replies "he must be here!"

They walk on and come out into a clearing...there's smoke, fire...and a tall man dressed in black, back facing them, with a red lightsaber at his side, and storm troopers shooting everything.

"KYLO!" Shouts Rey "Stop this now!" Kylo turns around to face the resistance. His face is cold, mean. He says nothing, he just smirks.

Amié stands in shock, she questions herself, thinks she's seeing things. She sees Ben Solo, standing in front of her, leading the attack she came to stop. He catches her eye, and stares back at her, it's a quiet moment, awkward maybe.

"Ben...?" Amié whispers "is that you?!"

"A-Amié..." Kylo says

"What did you do Ben?" Amié shakes her head "You said you'd be back. You said you wouldn't do anything stupid. You said you'd come back..."

Kylo approaches Amié "I swear I was planning to come back"

"Then why didn't you?" Amié sighed

"I felt like you deserved better" Kylo looks away

"I miss you Ben..." Amié lowers her gaze. "I've missed you every day."

Kylo lifts her chin "even still, you've always been on my mind. I've never stopped wondering what you had gone on to do"

Amié grabs into Kylo and hugs him "Please stop this" Amié whispers "I don't want you to get hurt. I can't live with that"

"I can't stop now" kylo says pulling away "this is my life now."

"It doesn't have to be." Amié replies softly

"But it is" kylo says quietly

"Your focus determines your reality" Amié replies "you choose your path"

Amié leaves him with a kiss and walks away. The resistance team stare at her, they're all confused. The trip home was an awkward journey. Lots of questions needed answers. Amié got everyone sat down before explaining the story. She told them all how she and kylo met as children, they ended up falling in love and were happy for a few years. He then disappeared and that today was the first time she saw him in many years. The last time they saw each other they were madly in love. She saw him today and it was almost like that, but very different. She explained how she'd been looking for years, and never thought to look toward the dark side to find him. She never saw him as a bad person. He was pure, kind, strong. Never like what she saw today. She tells of the pain she felt today, how it hurt to be on the opposite sides of the wall, looking in on each other. Trying to see the truth for what it is. She stops talking, even thinking about it causes her pain. It's seen in her eyes.

"Wow..." Rey sighs "that's so horrible...I can't imagine that feeling! I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine" Amié replies "it's no ones fault"

"Maybe you should get some rest" Leia lays her hand upon Amié's and smiles at her "it's been a long day for you. Take some time"

Amié smiles back "thank you"

Amié retreats to her room. Her mind is racing, she can't think straight, all that's running through her Head is Kylo. Amié's communicator starts going off, she accepts the call to see Kylo.

"Amié" Kylo says "please, come and meet me"

"Why?" Amié asks

"It wasn't easy speaking to you in front of everyone else" Kylo sighs

"When?" she asks

"Can you come now?" Kylo questions

"Yes" Amié replies "where are you?"

"Come to the planet you met me on, in the forest, just before the clearing where you first met me"

"Okay" Amié replies "I won't be long"

Amié leaves her room and heads for the flight deck. She quickly jumps in a ship and takes off. As she arrives on the planet she sees Kylo's ship in the distance. He's here. Her heart is pounding, she's terrified but excited at the same time. She lands the ship, gets on her cloak and jumps out of the ship. She makes her way toward the clearing, she stops before the clearing and looks around. She starts looking around, and he suddenly comes out of the trees, making her jump.

"You can't be scared that easily..." kylo laughs.

"Ben!" Amié exclaims.

Kylo looks at Amié and moves closer, Amié backs up a little bit there's a tree behind her. She's leaning against this tree as Kylo is inches away from her face. She looks into his sparking brown eyes, they're captivating, beautiful. Kylo stares into her green eyes, which shine like emeralds as the sun makes its way through the trees and lighting up her eyes. At that moment he kissed her. Just like before. She kissed him back, it was like nothing had ever gone wrong in that moment. 2 people who found each other again. The love that was felt was still so strong. But it was oh, so wrong. Amié didn't care, she loved every moment and never wanted to leave him again. She wanted to be selfish and have him by her side forever. It's all she ever wanted. In that moment, everything was so perfect and she didn't want to let go of that. Amié pulled away and looked at Kylo, her arms still wrapped around him, silent. He knew what she was thinking. It's a question of what happens next.

"I never want to see you walk away" Kylo whispers

"What do you mean by that?" Amié questions

"Come with me" Kylo replies. "I just want to make you happy. To make up for me not being there before"

"Ben..." Amié whispers, she looks into his eyes, and she knows deep down it's what she wants. She wants Kylo. She's thinking selfishly but in that moment she doesn't care. What's stopping her from going with him? It doesn't mean she turns to the dark side, she hopes she can turn him to the light. It's a good idea!

"Yes." Amié whispers "I will go with you..."

Kylo's face lights up. It's nicer than seeing a mean looking face all the time. A smile is a start! I leave with him, no word to the resistance, she just leaves.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

The Darkest Temptation - A Star Wars story Chapter 2: a new life

Amié arrives with kylo to The Star Killer was dark and cold. We went inside and started talking. She wanted to know more. Why he was in the dark side.

"So why did you turn?" Amié asks

"Why?" Kylo laughs "a lot of reasons"

"Tell me" Amié says "I want to know more"

"My parents had busy lives and honestly I felt quite alone. Abandoned almost." Kylo continues. "So Luke wanted to rebuild the Jedi Order, no one had been trained as a Jedi in a long time. I was to be one of the first. As Luke trained me, he started to act strange. One day I woke up to find him standing over my bed, with his lightsaber lit in his hand. He was so close to killing me. If I didn't wake up, I'd be dead."

"Hold on..." I say "Luke Skywalker tried to kill you?!"

"Yes" Kylo replies "I got angry with him for that. I was so angry, I burned down his temple...half the students there died"

"Oh my..." Amié trails off

"I took the rest with me and joined Snoke." Kylo continues "that's when I decided to call myself Kylo Ren, after becoming Master of The Knights of Ren. I want to finish what My grandfather started. To eradicate the Jedi. For everything they did."

"I can see why you're angry!" Amié says angrily "how could they do that to you?!"

Kylo looks over at Amié, it's like as if it's a different side to her. If looks could kill, hers would cause world domination. "You seem very angry" Kylo looks at Amié

"I am" Amié replies angrily "they did this to you. Hey hurt you"

"Wait, you agree with me, even after everything I've done?" Kylo questions

"Well sort of" Amié replies "you were angry, you lost control, I've done it too."

"It's the reason I am where I am today..." Kylo says.

"Maybe you just lost your way" Amié sighs

"I lost my way when I knew I wouldn't possibly see you again." Kylo sighs. "I was afraid to come back like this. I didn't know how you'd take it...I don't know how you're still here after hearing all this"

"Because what they did was wrong" Amié says "but you were wrong to turn to the dark side"

"I know.." Kylo says "but I'm here now."

Amié stays silent. At that moment, she realises the word isn't what she thought it would be. She was angry, yes, but that was it. She felt the dark side but was fighting to keep it at bay. At the same time the dark side offered her a way of ending her struggles of her past. Kylo could see it was hurting her. Just the memories were hurting. He could see it in her eyes.

"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to." Kylo says "that's the only way to become what you were meant to be"

Amié looked at Kylo she looked a little shocked. He knew what she was thinking...how?

"How did you-" Amie stutters

"It's my force ability" Kylo smiles

Amié is conflicted, but wants the past to die. How is she supposed to become the real person she's meant to be if she keeps holding on to the past?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth

The Darkest Temptation- A Star Wars Story Chapter 3: The truth

Days pass while the resistance freak out finding Amié is missing with one of the ships, they've been looking for her for days. They had no idea where she'd have gone. They decided to see if they could track the ship. Luckily they tracked own the X-Wing and found it on the same planet they met Kylo Ren. They all worry, thinking she went back and kylo took her. What they didn't know is in those days, Kylo and Amié were planning something. Amié was going to pretend to be held hostage, and when the resistance think it's safe, Amié will reveal herself.

The resistance travel to the planet. In the clearing, Amié sits on the floor, pretending to be tied up. Kylo, standing at her side, looks upon her and smiles.

"This is it" Kylo says

"I don't know about this..."Amié says

That's when the resistance was spotted. Kylo's face changed from soft, to cruel, and it was clear that even the sight of The resistance makes him angry.

"Let her go!" Rey shouted as she runs toward Kylo, lighting her lightsaber. Kylo stand there, silent. Just staring angrily with a smirk on his face. Rey began running toward Amié, Kylo activated his lightsaber and put it in front of Amié blocking Rey from getting near. Amié looked at Kylo, he notices her concern. This plan isn't going well.

"Amié..?"Rey begins "are you okay?"  
"Yes" Amié sighs "Kylo, lets no do this"  
"What...?" Rey shouts

"Why?" Kylo starts getting angry "aren't you up to this?!"  
"This isn't what I wanted" Amié sighs  
"Please Kylo..." Rey shouts

"Enough" Kylo Sneers "it's time the Jedi die.."  
"Why?!" Rey shouted "we didn't ask for this!"  
"You did when you stood in my way" Kylo says angrily

"Please don't let it be like this" Rey sighs

Kylo uses his force powers to throw Rey into a tree. She led on the ground, in pain as Kylo approaches her

"Ben!" Amié shouts "please don't!"  
"I'm sorry..." Kylo says "but I have to do this"

Amie stands in shock. Kylo raises his lightsaber above Rey. As Kylo was about to kill Rey, a male voice boomed through the trees

"STOP"

Everyone stopped dead, turning around everyone was met with Luke Skywalker.

"Luke Skywalker" Kylo Sneered.

"Ben, what have you done?!" Luke shouted

"I think you should ask yourself that question" Kylo said angrily.  
"Ben...this is not what I wanted."  
"Enough of this" Kylo shouts angrily. "If you weren't already dead, Skywalker, I'd kill you myself. Leave. Before I force you to watch me kill everyone you love."

"Ben, you're better than this" Luke says

"How would you know?!" Kylo grunts "you didn't care about me, just your Jedi Order. You'd have killed me in an instant if it was a choice between my life and the Jedi Order."

"No, Ben, it wouldn't!" Luke exclaims.

"You already made that choice!" Kylo shouts "and you didn't choose me."  
"Enough" Luke sighs "come back from the dark side Ben, let me make it up to you"

"You can never make up for what you did" Kylo sneers

"Ben please..." Luke shakes his head "you were always so much better than this."

"You know nothing" Kylo laughs

"Maybe I don't...let me help you!"  
"And what are you expecting to happen Luke?!"  
"That we all will help to save you."  
"Nonsense" Kylo sneers.

"I loved you Ben" Luke sighs

"LIAR!" Kylo shouts

"I am not lying to you...I just want to try and make things right. I will always love you Ben. You're my nephew, I want to be able to help you fight the same demons I fought once before. You're smart, I can't stay, but please make the right choice."

Luke leaves. Kylo stood silent, angry but confused. He said nothing.

"Ben..." Amié touches his arm. He looks at her, with conflict in his eyes. "Do you feel it, Ben?"  
"Yes"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know"

"Please come back Ben"

"What if I can't?"

"Everyone can."

"Darth Vader didn't"

"Yes he did...he redeemed himself before he died"  
"How?"

"By doing the right thing"

"I don't know...I don't think I can do it"

"You can do it if you want to"

"I can't get rid of the light, I can always feel it"

"Maybe it's a sign."

"Maybe"

With that, Amié explained to the others that she was safe. She told them how she was going to go back with him. That she wants to help him. Reluctant, the Resistance watch Amié and Kylo leave to go back to the Star Killer Base. Kylo has a lot of thinking to do. Will he finally after so many years come back to the light side? What will happen next? It's time to follow his destiny...


	4. Chapter 4 - The Change

The Darkest Temptation- A Star Wars Story Chapter 4: the change

As Amié and Kylo arrived back at base, it was time to think. Big decisions have to be made at this point.

"So what do you think I should do?" Kylo asks

"Well what is your heart telling you?"  
"To follow it"

"And what's it telling you to follow?"

"The light"

"If that's what your heart wants, do it. Like you said, 'let the past die, kill it if you have to. It's the only way to become who you were meant to be.' "

"What if it's not me?"

"Then it won't work"  
"What will happen to the dark side?"

"There will be no one to lead it, until someone else gets caught up in the mess"

Kylo is silent. He's stuck in thought. He doesn't know what will happen next. Who will come after him? What about the rebels, would they even accept him? But his face hardens when he thinks of Luke, the pain Luke caused. He made Kylo turn. It was his fault. If Luke had never tried to kill him, he may not have ever ended up leading the Dark Side. He remembers that Luke died, he killed Luke. His mind eases a little. His main worry was his mother. What would she think? How would she react? What will she say? Will she ever forgive him? The thoughts run through his mind endlessly...

"Do you think my mother will ever forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Killing my father?"

"She knows you didn't mean it like that"

"But Luke died too...because of me"

"He knew he could die doing what he did. It's a risk he took"

Kylo sighs "I'm just scared...as much as I act like I don't have feelings, I do"

"I know. It'll be hard to deal with but you'll make progress, but only if you want to. "

"You're right"

"So are you actually ready to do this?"

"Yes."

Amié moves to sit in front of Kylo. She takes his hands into hers, and smiles. "Okay, so I want you to close your eyes"

"Okay, now what?"

"Search for the light. Can you feel it?"

"Yes"

"Take it in. Embrace it"

"I am trying"  
"I'm glad...Let it in, don't fight it. The darkness will try to fight it, but ignore it. Focus on the light. Let the force flow through you"

"I feel it. I feel it all over"

"Good, it's working"

A few moments pass, and Kylo believes he has done it. He opens his eyes, looks around. He sees things a lot differently.

"How do you feel?" Amié asks

"Honestly? A lot less angry!" Kylo laughs

"It's worked. We should probably leave, this is a danger zone for us now" Kylo says

"How will we get out?"

"Just walk out, say nothing and take the TIE Fighter to the resistance."

"Let's do it"

Kylo and Amié leave the base without saying a word, no one questioned them, it was easy! They took the TIE Fighter to the rebel base. They all ran outside. None of them knew what we were going to say.

"Hey...so uhh... we are back!" Amié exclaims

"So uhh...hey" Kylo says awkwardly "I'm back here because I...uhh..have left the First Order...Would you take me back?"

With those words, everyone knew what it meant. Leia ran toward her son, he was back. She hugged him. Ever so tight.

"Ben, I've missed you so much" Leia cried

"I've missed you too" Ben says "I'm so sorry I did all this"

"It's okay, it's not exactly fault you ended up like this"

"I should have known better than to give in to the darkness like that."

"You're back now, that's all that matters."

"Because of Amié I'm back. I don't know what I'd have done without her."

"Maybe you should go thank her."

"Yes. She deserves that, and much more." Ben walked up to Amié and kissed her unlike anything she's ever felt.

"Thank you." He whispered

"For what?"

"Saving me from the dark parts of me. Without you, I wouldn't be standing here today as I am"

Amié smiled uncontrollably

"I never got to say this to you before...so..."Ben continues " I love you."

"Ben..." Amié whispered. She smiles "I love you too"

It was the moment where Ben Solo felt wanted and loved for the first time in a long time. He realised how much he had missed by pushing away those he loved. Ben then thought to himself what would happen next.

"What now?" Ben asks "what happens to the dark side? Surely it isn't going to just go away"

"No, it's not" Leia answered "I'm sure someone else is going to step up and take over"

"So the fights not over?"

"No, Ben, sadly it's not. But for now, I want to celebrate being able to say my son is back"

Everyone goes inside, many of the personnel inside don't understand. They have no idea why 'Kylo Ren' has just walked in the door. Leia calls all personnel to a meeting.

"Thank you for coming to see me, now all of you may be wondering why 'Kylo Ren' is here with us. Reasoning behind it is that Kylo no longer exists. My son, Ben Solo, is back. He is no longer part of the First Order. He is now with us. While the dark side may gain another leader..." Leia goes on "we have a strong young man to help us. He knows the ins and outs of the dark side. He can help us, it's what he wants to do" Some personnel seem unsettled. "Now I now some of you may be a bit unsettled about this, and I understand. But give him a chance. He wants to prove himself. Redeem himself. I'm sure you'd want the same for you. He's not here to hurt anyone. So please be respectful. You're all dismissed. May the Force be with you."

With that, people said nothing and went on their way. Leia, Rey Amié, Ben, Finn, and Chewbacca spent an evening talking, laughing and catching up. It was perfect. It was getting late. Everyone retreated to bed. Amie took Ben to stay with her. He climbed into bed next to her, looking at her. Studying her face, skin, shape. Just enjoying her company. Amié turned to face him. Smiling, she put an arm around him. She leaned in an kissed him for a few moments. She didn't want to let him go. They pulled away. Ben's forehead resting on Amié's, She traces the scar on his face. She leans in an kisses the scar.

" scars mark the battles we've fought" she whispers "they mark the skin to tell the world that we all have demons"

Ben smiled "how did I ever get so lucky to deserve you.."

"Everyone is allowed a second chance."

"And for that, I'm happy"

"You are so perfect. I will never let you go again as long as I breathe."

"And I will do the same for you Ben"


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Leader

The Darkest Temptation- A Star Wars Story Chapter 5: a new leader

It has been quiet for 2 months now. There was no sign of anyone taking lead of the dark side. Everyone was able to relax for a while. They could do as they pleased, without the Sith getting in the way. Ben came back from the dark side well. He settled to his new life and was finally happy.  
They're alone, spending 'quality time' together. Ben had just returned from a shower, he stands in the room with nothing but a towel around his waist. He's still wet. His hair is dripping and water is dripping down his scarred chest. He approaches Amié from behind and hugs her.

"Ben! You're wet! Now I've got to get changed again!"

A few hours later Ben and Amié jump out of bed in terror hearing a huge explosion. They look out the window to find the base being attacked. Quickly, they got dressed and grabbed their lightsabers. This is their first battle since joining the rebels once more. They didn't know what or who to expect. It's 3am, darkness fills the air, it's cold, but adrenaline is running high so no one feels the cold.

"Ben Solo, you are a traitor"

"Who are you?!" Ben demands

"Someone who's taken your place and will finish what Darth Vader started"

A man walked out of the shadows. He wore a hood, his face couldn't be seen. He held a red lightsaber that was ready for a fight. I lit my lightsaber, knowing the fight is starting. The man looks my way

"Eager are we?"

"No." Amié replies "I'm just ready for anything"

"It's a good thing you are"

Using the force, the man pushes Amié into a wall, it hurts, but not enough to keep her down. Ben growled

"Ben!" Amié shouts

"Remember what we learned"

"I know..."

"No anger? That was your most powerful trait!"

"I have other powerful traits"

Amie walks toward this strange man. She doesn't care who he is, he's got to be stopped. She stands in a battle ready stance, the stranger lifts his lightsaber and points it at her.

"If you want to die, so be it"

"Knock me down, and I will become more powerful than you could ever be"

"We will find out"

The 2 lightsabers clashed. The mix of the orange and red sabers send sparks of fiery colour everywhere. The battle is intense. This stranger is strong. He has a lot of hate within his heart. The stranger knocks Amié over, she scrambled to grab her lightsaber but it's too far away. He swings it, to kill her, but Ben used his lightsaber to protect her. He only had his unstable lightsaber so he used it to protect her.

"Why have a red Saber if you're not a sith?"

"Why does it matter to you what I use?"

"Are you lying about becoming light? Maybe that's why you kept it"

"No! I am not lying to anyone."

"What do you want?!"

"To see the man I will kill"

"That's if you even can kill me!" Ben laughs.

"You're naive...you don't know who you're fighting"

"Oh but I do" "You should leave"

"Yes. And come back with a bigger army, to kill you all."

"And we will be ready for you. We will win" Amié pipes up

"Ha!" Laughs the strange man

"I guess we will see about that!"

"I don't know who you are, but you will not prevail."

"You can call me Darth Duros" the man smirked "finish them off." He says to his troopers.

Everyone grabs their weapons and try to fend off the attack. Bullets fly in every direction, lightsabers swing and clash with enemies. The rebels were very lucky to win. It was a close call. Many people are injured. Part of the base was destroyed. It was going to be a while before it would be fixed.

"I think we are going to have a few problems" Amié sighs

"Yeah" Rey replies "we need to really up our game. We nearly lost today!"

"I agree Rey" Leia walks into the room "we shouldn't have relaxed so quickly. If we hadn't, we might have had better luck"

"What about those troopers?" Finn says "I've never seen them before, have you, Ben?"

"No" Ben replies "I've never seen them before. This must have been planned for a while..."

"What do you mean? Amié asks

"Well, it takes at least a few months to clone new troopers. They're all clones...I could tell. Someone has been planning to lead the dark side since before I left. Whoever this Darth Duros is, he's had it out for me for a while"

"We will have to be a lot more careful then" Rey says "he must see you as a target"

Ben sighs. "It's like no matter what I do, someone always has it out for me"

"They see you are powerful" Leia says "right now they want to get rid of you because they cannot compete with you. But don't let that take over you. You must never let that dark part of you come back"

"I don't really feel that anymore." Ben says "so maybe I can turn that strength I had into strength I can have, I will channel that power through the light side."

"Be careful Ben" Leia sighs "I can lose you again"

"You won't. I promise. But Kylo Ren will have a new purpose, and it will be for good. For helping others. For the light side"

"Now that's a Kylo Ren I'm interested in meeting!" Leia laughs

Amié smiles "let the world see you, and see who you've become"

"Agreed!" Leia smiles Rey and Finn nod and Chewbacca growls in approval.

Ben laughs "Fine, i will show the world!"

"That's better!" Amié giggles. "Anyway, we better get started on preparing for Darth Duro's next appearance!"

"Agreed" Ben says


	6. Chapter 6 - I’m Not Losing You

The Darkest Temptation- A Star Wars Story Chapter 6: I'm not losing you

The rebels are preparing themselves for the next battle with Darth Duros. With the help of Rey and Amié, Ben got himself a new lightsaber. It was a properly made, blue blade. Ben practiced hard with his new lightsaber knowing he must master the use of it. It's nothing like his old lightsaber. He must also be able to fight without using his rage. Everyone has to be at their best. This new Leader of the First Order seems to be no joke at all. He's determined to kill Ben.

"Hey, hows the training going for you" Amié walks over to Ben.

"Eh, it could be better." Ben sighs. It's just getting used to the Saber"

"It will come, in time."

"I know, I hope it does soon, I will never be ready to face Darth Duros otherwise!"

"You'll be fine Ben."

Days pass and Ben finally gets it. He's finally using his new lightsaber with no problems, he's learning so much more on how to not use his rage. He's done well.

"INCOMING" a voice calls over the communicators we all carry.

They all look to the sky and see a load of ships coming toward them. This is it. This is exactly what they trained for. One of the ships sets on the ground and out comes Darth Duros and his new troopers.

"Told You I'd be back!" Darth Duros laughs evilly

"We were expecting you" Finn says

"Interesting, Ben, you traded in your lightsaber for that one?"

"Nothing wrong with it! It's better if you ask me" Ben laughs.

"No lightsaber you ever use will stop me from killing you."

"Maybe, maybe not" Ben says "but this is mine and if I die, it's by my side, always"

"You have become Naive young Solo"

"If what I'm doing now is naive, then let me be naive."

"No. I will take away the life you call your own."  
Darth Duros springs an attack on Ben. The rest of the group are separated by troopers. Amié knows Ben could lose it at any point, she fights mercilessly to get to Ben. She looks over and sees a red lightsaber Stab into the ground, Ben was no longer standing where Darth Duros stuck his Saber. That's when she realised Ben was on the floor, in that spot. She screamed louder than ever before

"NOOOO!" With a burst of adrenaline, she rammed through the troopers and ran toward Ben. He had been stabbed by Darth Duros' lightsaber.

"Ben!" Amié cries "what can I do?!"  
Ben says nothing and smiles. He struggles to stay conscious.

"Stay with me Ben, please"

"Ha! Stop trying" Darth Duros laughs. "He's a dead man."

"NO." Amié raises her voice "you're a dead man."  
Amié raises her lightsaber and starts swinging. She's angry, scared. Ben is dying.

"Ughhh" Amié grunts "you're not worth it!"

She throws down her lightsaber and runs to Ben.

"I said you'd be okay, and you will."

"It's okay, I know I'm not going to make it." "Yes you will Ben. You'll make it"

"Nothing can be done."

"It can if I'm here"  
Amie took her hands and pressed them into Ben's wounds, he grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's o-okay"

"Stay with me okay?!"

Amie closes her eyes, feels the force, becomes one with the force, and uses the force to heal Ben's wounds. She opened her eyes, it worked. All that was left behind is a scar and any blood he lost. He grunted and opened his eyes, he noticed his wound was gone.

"How did you do that?"

"The force"

"Thank you"

"I told you that you'd be okay. I made a promise."

Ben sits up slowly.

"Hmm, impressive" Darth Duros says. "You're a very strong Jedi Amié"

"Your point being?"

"You have a darkness inside of you..."

"That darkness will never escape"

"You think so?" Darth Duros laughs. "Because it nearly came out the moment you saw Ben wounded!"

"No it didn't"

"Yes it did. You know it did, stop trying to fool yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I protected Ben. That is all"

"Yes, and in the process you nearly succumbed to the power of the dark side. Join me. You know you want to give in to the power."

"No, I don't. I suggest you leave now...you have 10 seconds, or I will destroy everything you own"

"So you wouldn't destroy it if I left, hmm?"

"Of course I would, but I'd do more damage if you don't leave."

"You may think you're stronger than me Amié, it's true, but only if you gave in to the dark side. Being on the light side makes you weak."

"The problems I have do not define me. It's the choices I make that do."

"And that will be your downfall."

Darth Duros left, leaving everyone feeling rather defeated. Amié sat on the ground, unmoved. She knew he was right. The darkness she holds was very close to coming out. Maybe it's not Ben's rage she should be worried about...but her own. Her instinct to protect Ben was so strong, it could pull her the wrong way, destroy her, corrupt her. She needed to find a way to stop it. If she doesn't, she will lose herself, as well as Ben. Ben moves to sit beside her, he wraps an arm around her and leans on her.

"It'll be okay" he whispers.

"I hope so" "I've been through it too. It's hard, but it get easier."

"Last thing I want to do is end up being corrupted by the dark side because it overwhelms me when I want to protect you."

"We will all help you. We will get through it together."

"I hope so, because I can't be a liability to you guys."


	7. Chapter 7 - Struggles

**The Darkest Temptation- Chapter 7 - Struggles**

 **Upon arriving back into base, Amié quickly retreats to her room. The battle may be over, but her inner battle is far from over. She must find a way to resist the dark side within her. The Dark Side nearly came out of her, and it terrified her.**

 **The other resistance members have tried giving Reyna support but she claims she's not ready to talk about it. She's afraid to burden anyone else, she doesn't want to hurt them.**

 **Spending time alone made Amié realise she needed to train she must gain control over her emotions. She goes to find a place where she can't be disturbed. She finds an open area outside where she can sit and train in peace. She needs to be viligent, in control.**

 **Amié takes time to meditate, she reaches out to the force. Channelling her power. During her meditation, she begins to feel something, it's cold. It calls to her, in a moment of confusion, she follows what is calling to her, it's like she can't stop herself.**

 **Meanwhile, Rey has an uneasy feeling, she goes to find Ben and Leia to talk to them about this feeling she has. She knows something isn't right but isn't sure what this means.**

 **" _Hey_..." Rey says approaching Ben and Leia "can I talk to you both?"**

 **" _Sure_ " Ben smiles " _what's up_?"**

 ** _"Well, does anyone else have an uneasy feeling?"_ Rey asks" _Like as if something is wrong?"_**

 ** _"I was just telling my mother I had the same feeling_." Ben says _"something is wrong, isn't it?"_**

 ** _"I think so"_ Leia sighs**

 ** _"I think we should check it out"_ Ben says sounding a little concerned **

**" _That sounds like a good idea"_ Leia replies**

 **With that, Ben uses the force to locate this shift within the force. Once he finds it, Rey and Leia accompany Ben to find the source. The Force leads Ben outside, he walks along the sandy ground and sees someone in the distance. As he gets closer he recognises who it was. Amié. Becoming increasingly concerned, Ben sprints toward Amié and begins calling her name. She doesn't move or react to Ben. When he gets to her, he realises Amié caused the shift in the Force. When he realises she can't hear him, he begins shaking her, shouting her name. She soon snaps out of her trance.**

 ** _"W-What's wrong?!_ " Amié asks**

 ** _"Do you know what you were doing?"_ Ben asks worriedly**

 ** _"Training with the Force" Amié_ replies _"but then something began calling to me, as if it needed something."_**

 ** _"What you felt, it wasn't needing help"_ Ben says _"that was the dark side, trying to offer something it thinks you need."_**

 **Amié looks at Ben with a face of horror. She stands up and looks lost. She then suddenly starts running back to base, where she enters her bedroom, locks the door and sits on the end of her bed. She's panicking, worried the Dark Side will take her. She doesn't want to pose a risk to anyone. She sat thinking over what she had done, wondering if she could ever stop it. She wasn't sure. It played on her mind, it felt like she was going insane. All she wanted was to be free of this struggle, but it seems she can't get away from it.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Finding Hope

**The Darkest Temptation - Chapter 8 - Finding Hope**

Amié has been off the radar for a few days. Becoming a little worried, Ben goes to see her, to see if he can help her.

Amié is in her room, thinking hard about her training several days before when she hears a knock at the door. The knock made her jump a little as she wasn't expecting anyone; she was off in her own world. She stays silent, hoping whoever it was would leave. There's another knock on the door, this time, a little louder.

Amié sighs _"Who is it?"_

 _"It's me?"_ Ben says softly _"Can you let me in? I just want to help you"_

 _"I can't, I'm sorry Ben" Amié sighs_ " _I'm no use to anyone like this."_

 _"I can help you."_ Ben says _"Please let me in."_

 _"I'm sorry Ben, I need to be alone"_ Amié replies

 _"Being alone is the last thing you need"_ Ben says softly

 _"You don't know what I need!"_ Amié snaps

 _"Remember Amié,"_ Ben sighs _"I went through the same things you are going through now."_

 _"I'm sorry I snapped"_ Amié sighs _"I didn't mean it."_

 _"I know."_ Ben says softly _"How about you come join us in a few hours? You can't stay in there forever...I miss you"_

 _"Fine, give me a few hours and I will come."_ Amié sighs a little.

Amié lays on her bed and listens as Ben's footsteps get quieter and quieter as he walks down the hall. She spends time thinking about what Ben said. Was he right? Maybe she did need her friends. One thing he is right about, is that she can't stay in her room forever.

A few hours later, Amié sits up and reluctantly pulls herself up onto her feet and gets dressed. She walks up to the door and rests her hand on the handle. She sighs and opens the door. She stands in the open door for a moment, hesitant to leave. She takes a deep breath, and steps out into the hall, pulling the door shut behind her. She looks down the hall and sighs a little, she begins to walk down the hall, she keeps her head down and continues to walk quietly. She can feel eyes on her as she walks past other resistance members.

The other personnel had been wondering if she was okay, no one had heard about why she wasn't seen for a few days. Amié just keeps her head down and continues walking. She finds Ben, Rey and Finn all sitting at a table, chatting. Ben notices Amié and gives her a small smile. He pats the table next to him. With a nervous and weak smile, Amié sits next to Ben. He smiles at her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

 _"Glad to see you!"_ Rey says with a sparkle in her eyes

 _"Thank you"_ Amié smiles weakly

 _"We will get through this."_ Ben says softly _"We are here to help you."_

Leia approaches the table and smiles warmly at Amié _"it's lovely to see you"_

 _"Thank you"_ Amié says quietly

Leia sits at the table, across from Amié and takes her hand _"The thing about the dark side is that is powered by strong and powerful emotions. Fear, anger, hatred, passion, compassion and aggression."_

 _"I only wanted to protect Ben."_ Amié sighs

 _"And that's okay"_ Leia says _"but you must be in control of your emotions. We can help you."_

 _"Have other people turned to the dark side because of compassion?"_ Amié asks

 _"Yes"_ Leia says _"it's happened. But it's okay, you haven't turned, we got a chance to make sure you can resist."_

 _"What can I do?" Amié questions_

 _"You can train your body and mind to become stronger and resist the dark side."_ Leia says

 _"Can someone manipulate ones mind to turn?"_ Amié asks

 _"Yes. Definitely."_ Leia replies _"it's a technique called Dun Moch. It's used to beat down an opponent mentally and personally. This is why you need a strong body and mind. Knowing yourself as who you are, and knowing everything about yourself is an important part of having a strong mind."_

 _"Do people still use it?"_ Amié asks

 _"Probably."_ Leia sighs _"haven't heard of it being used for some time. But nothings to say it can't be used again. It's better to be prepared. For now, start making sure you get to know yourself, all of you. All your fears, desires, needs, wants. You need to find peace within."_

 _"I have a feeling that's going to be harder than it sounds."_ Amié laughs a little

 _"It's never easy. But resisting the Dark Side is important. The Dark Side will try and offer you things it thinks you need. Fear of loss can lead to the Dark Side."_

 _"Thank you."_ Amié smiles a little more brightly

Leia gets up and leaves with a warm smile.

Amié is feeling more determined than ever to try and get back to herself again. She's ready to train again, she's ready to begin getting to know herself, and strengthen her body and mind.


	9. Chapter 9 - Finding The Truth

Another morning meditation session only left her with more questions. Amié was getting impatient. Whenever Amié meditates and tries to find the source of darkness, she can't find anything. Like as if there's nothing to find...or maybe worse. Was she supposed to end up on the Dark Side? What was her place in the galaxy? Every day Amié is left with more and more unanswered questions. She knew that she couldn't do this alone. So she decided to join the others and share her issues in hopes of some help.

 _"Hey! Sleep well?"_ Ben smiles up at Amié

 _"I did."_ Amié replies sitting across from Ben _"But something is bothering me."_

 _"What is it?"_ Rey asks

 _"Well the thing is, I've started to meditate, to try and maybe focus of the reasoning behind my conflict with the Dark Side."_ Amié continues on _"irt's getting to me as I'm finding nothing. No matter how hard I look, how deep I look, it's like as if there's no reason for it to be found."_

 _"You mean like as if it has always lived within you?"_ Ben asks

 _"Something like that."_ Amié sighs _"I'm not really sure what to do, or even where to look. I've not heard anything about anyone having the same problems."_

 _"I know very little."_ Ben replies _"I've heard a few small bits from Luke about a generation of Jedi whom where neither light nor dark. He called them Grey Jedi, I think. I think they strived to keep the Force balanced between the Light and Dark Side of the Force."_

 _"You are very right Ben."_ Leia says approaching the table. _"The Grey Jedi believed the Force, and all other aspects of life remained in balance as they feared if the Light took over, then Dark Side could easily rise wiping out the Jedi. Yet if the Dark Side took over, there would be nothing but death and destruction. So they strived to keep the balance so that neither situation ever happens; but as you know, the Force does fall out of balance, and is still out of balance until we can stop the First Order from trying to take over."_

 _"Would it be possible that I am a Grey Jedi?"_ Amié asks a little confused

 _"It could very well be possible."_ Leia answers _"Grey Jedi walk the line that separates the Light Side from the Dark Side. They can walk such path without succumbing to the Dark Side."_

 _"If I could be like them, why do I have conflict?"_ Amié asks

 _"I don't know much, I never trained to be a Jedi. I'm just simply Force sensitive."_ Leia replies _"If I did I would help"_

 _"Why didn't you train as a Jedi?"_ Ben asks looking up at his mother

 _"Being the Princess of Alderaan meant I had more important things."_ Leia replies _"I had to either rule Alderaan one day, or train as a Jedi."_

 _"So you're the Queen of Alderaan?!"_ Rey looks a bit shocked

 _"No"_ Leia replies _"The planet was destroyed, so I never ended up ruling_."

"Wow.." Rey awes _"That sounds complicated."_

 _"In some ways it is, other ways, not so much."_ Leia laughs a little

Leia leaves to go attend to some duties around base while the others finish up their lunch and head out for battle training.

 _"So you guys think there's a way for me to figure this out?"_ Amié asks

 _"Of course, the galaxy is vast."_ Ben replies _"There will certainly be something that we can read, or someone we can talk to that can help you."_

 _"Maybe I need to train like them?"_ Amié questions _"I mean, they surely try to keep the balance within themselves right? it would make sense."_

 _"Maybe.."_ Rey says _"Whatever or whoever is out that that has this information, we will find it. We will find the truth."_

 _"I remember Luke talking about something called the 'Sacred' Jedi Texts."_ Ben says thinking back _"He was protective of them, and always returned to read them often. I'm not sure what the Jedi Texts are, as I never actually asked; but maybe these 'Grey Jedi' keep there's in their temple or something too?"_

 _"My god...Ben!"_ Amié exclaims _"You're right! We just need to find out where they'd be located and they may still be there! I mean, I know there's a chance the texts have been moved after such a long time, but it's a chance I'm willing to take!"_

Ben laughs a little _"I'm in!"_

 _"Me too!"_ Rey says excitedly

 _"Count me in."_ Finn smirks while Chewbacca groans in agreement.

The group spend the rest of the evening coming up with plans and began the first steps of research. Finding information on the Grey Jedi wasn't going to be easy since they're not like any other Jedi or Sith. They can't expect to get everything overnight, but it's far from easy.


End file.
